Gone
by Arminia
Summary: "I want him gone." Were words that would haunt Albus forever along with the memories of how those words came to be.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **WARNING: Contains rape and violence (not graphic..least I don't think so?)**

Whispers spread through Great Hall like a wildfire at McGonagall's announcement, heads bowed in silence for their classmate, Gryffindors cried for their fellow housemate, but if anyone looked close enough they'd notice a select few stealing glances with each other.

Over at the Slytherin table, Fifth year Albus Potter let his eyes slide to the Ravenclaw table where Rose Weasley and Alice Longbottom locked eyes with him. All three shared a subtle nod before the two Ravenclaws faked tears. Albus' attention drifted to the Gryffindor table where his brother James had his head bent down talking in what looked like quick hushed tones with their cousins Fred, Roxanne and Louis. He didn't bother wondering what his Seventh year family members were talking about exactly. He then looked at the Hufflepuff table and felt his heart clench. His sister Lily was crying as their cousins Hugo and Lucy tried comforting her. His sister always had a big heart, Lucy who was in her Sixth year wasted no time in wrapping her arms around the two Third years.

Albus felt a hand squeeze his knee drawing him back to his own table, he stole a glance at the blonde sitting next to him. Scorpius Malfoy kept his hand on Albus' knee. He felt the person to his right nudge their leg against his, he saw Callum Nott's lips turn up in a comforting smile before it was quickly gone.

"-I ask if anyone has any information, to please let a Professor know."

Albus bit the inside of his cheek. Only five people had information on Liam McLaggen's death. And none of them were going to talk.

 _Albus opened his mouth in a silent scream wishing that the boy who had him pinned to the wall would have been stupid enough to not place a silencing charm on him._

" _Please..stop!" His heart sunk when no matter how much he yelled the words, his ears only met the sound of blonde boys chuckles and the sound of pants being ripped off._

" _Don't worry Potter, it'll stop hurting after a while."_

 _Tears started falling down his cheeks as he struggled more when a hand wrapped around him. His cheeks flushing in embarrassment when he felt his body enjoying it. He didn't want it._

 _He prayed for someone to find them and curse Liam McLaggen to hell as the boy waved his wand again when Albus finally wiggled away about to take off. His body felt too heavy to move._

 _A soundless moan of pleasure escaped his lips at the feeling of McLaggen's mouth suddenly on him. A sob following soon after, his own body was betraying him._

 _After a few minutes, McLaggen's mouth came off him, a smirk formed on his lips. "You taste better than I imagined. But I have better things in mind."_

 _Albus struggled to move but found his body still had that heavy feeling as the other boy positioned himself. A sob and a painful moan was choked out. It felt as if he was being ripped in two._

 _McLaggen seemed to be going at it forever before he finally released himself in Albus, his hand wrapping around Albus once more until he reached his own release._

 _He was soon left alone on the cold floor. A silent sobbing mess covered in fluids and his own blood._

Albus was walking along the corridor heading to the common room making sure to walk faster than normal, although he knew McLaggen was gone, the panic was still there. He was only right around the corner when someone pulled on his arm. Panic filled his chest, and as he reached for his wand, he kicked his legs out feeling it collide with someone.

"Bloody hell Al, calm down!"

"J-James?"

Opening his eyes, he felt confused for a quick second at the fact he had his eyes squeezed shut and didn't even notice. His vision cleared to see James rubbing his shin wincing in pain, Lily was standing beside him with her eyes wide.

"Sorry!" Albus spit out, storing his wand once again.

"Er no big deal..just..is there something you need to tell us Al? You've been jumpy like crazy lately, missed classes, barely eat like you use to, and seem to always have one of your friends with you nowadays."

"You're different Albie." Lily muttered, reaching out to grab Albus' hand only to have him flinch away. He swallowed down his guilt at the hurt that flashed in her eyes.

"I..everything is fine." He said softly, avoiding their eyes.

"Bullshit!" James shouted. "It has something to do with McLaggen, doesn't it?"

Albus tried not to have a reaction but he knew it was useless, his siblings could tell.

" _We have to do something!" Scorpius shouted, anger practically rolling off him in waves._

" _Like what? They need physical evidence to even seriously do anything, and in case you forgot...we don't have any!" Callum argued back._

 _Albus only sat on the bed in their dorm curled in a ball._

" _I told you we should have just gone to McGonagall right away!" Rose said with a glare at Scorpius._

 _He glared back. "Well excuse me for thinking of his well being! I don't think being covered in McLaggen and his own blood would have helped his mental health!"_

 _Albus flinched. He still felt dirty._

" _They would have cleaned him up!"_

" _Who knows how long that would have taken?!"_

 _Maybe they'd let him take another bath..and then a shower._

" _Both of you, shut up!" Alice cut in. "Stop talking about him like he isn't in the room, he can hear you ya know!"_

 _He could feel all their eyes on him. He pulled the blanket higher over him._

" _Al…" Rose said softly, he took notice of her kneeling beside his bed. "What do you want us to do?"_

 _It was five minutes later that he finally whispered the words._

" _I want him gone."_

His own words had continued to haunt him almost as constantly as the thoughts of what happened. He didn't regret saying them, because now he didn't have to fear McLaggen coming back for more, but he knew he was a monster himself. And would have to live with it for the rest of his pathetic life.

"Whatever happened...you're still my brother."

"Same here!" Lily added with a smile.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew the truth." He whispered.

"I know you had a good reason." James said, his voice filled with such fierceness that Albus' head snapped up to meet his eyes.

And with one look Albus knew James had meant the words, he knew Albus had killed McLaggen. But was still standing his ground on staying by Albus' side.

" _Come back for more?" McLaggen said with a grin as he entered the empty classroom._

" _No." Albus spat out, fear and anger filling him._

" _Come on now, it's okay to admit you enjoyed it Potter."_

 _A snort that came from neither of the boys seemed to echo in the empty room. McLaggen's head snapped around before he saw the two Slytherin's appear. Disgust and anger in their eyes._

 _McLaggen let a smirk form on his lips. "Oh I see, did you bring them here to watch or to join in? I'm fine with either one."_

 _Albus' fingers itched to grab his wand cursing that they had agreed to do this with no magic in case their wands were checked._

" _You're disgusted McLaggen." Scorpius spat out._

" _This is gonna be fun." Callum said with a grin._

 _As both boys moved to hold McLaggen who started to struggle and panic, Albus walked closer._

" _I hope you burn in hell."_

 _Albus landed the first punch. Taking turns, the boys continued to punch and kick the Sixth year Gryffindor until Albus shoved McLaggen away who stumbled until he fell over, his head bouncing off the floor._

 _Callum slowly walked over to him. "Gone."_

They sat in silence for twenty minutes before someone talked.

"Do you think they'll find out it was us?" Rose asked.

"Doubt it." Scorpius said sounding quite confident in his words. "Your dad is a good Auror Albus but you heard them, the creatures in the Forbidden Forest tore him up too much to tell anything."

"Do you think...it's wrong that we seem to be so calm about murder? I mean...I feel some guilt but I don't feel like I did the wrong thing." Alice asked carefully, her eyes looking at each of them as she talked.

"It's 'cause he was a shitty person." Callum said with a small shrug. "I don't regret it one bit. We protect our own."

"I feel like a monster." Albus whispered.

"Al-"

He held up his hand to quiet Rose. "But all I mostly feel is relief that I don't have to walk the corridors in fear that he'll do it again. This will stay with us for the rest of our lives...some of us more than others, but I think we'll be okay."

"As long as we stick together." Scorpius said.

"Even after Hogwarts." Callum added.

"Of course! I spent Five years breaking you two in, even longer with Albus and Alice!"

Rose let out a laugh when they all threw things in their reach at her, her laughter causing them all to start laughing.

No one questioned the sudden laughter coming from the boys Fifth year Slytherin dorms.

 _Rose and Alice came into the room barely giving the bloody beaten body of McLaggen a glance._

" _We better start moving." Rose said, waving the map in her hand._

 _Rose pulled out her wand and healed the boys hands before they pulled out their wands to levitate McLaggen. This was the only time each of them would use magic._

 _Alice held open the door and led the way with Rose by her side who kept her eyes on the map to check if the coast was clear._

 _Thankfully they had no interruptions as they reached the Forbidden Forest where they disposed of McLaggen's body, far enough inside that Hagrid wouldn't be discovering him on his trips in the forest, and far enough inside that other creatures would find him first._

As they jumped in the carriages that would bring them to the train, the three boys tried not to let on that they could see the Thestrals pulling them. It would raise questions if they could suddenly see them.

"Well...today was an eventful filled year." Scorpius said.

Albus snorted. "That's an understatement."

Callum chuckled. "Let's hope Sixth year is normal."

"Hear hear!" Scorpius joked.

Chuckles filled their carriage.

Albus just hoped the memories would have faded a bit by the time his Sixth year at Hogwarts started.

 **A/N: Ugh I know it was short and rushed! I planned on having it longer but idk. I intend to write a sequel though, it will be an Albus/OC and will be a slash pairing. Let me know if you'd be interested :)**


End file.
